Lizzie Winchester/Relationships
Lizzie Winchester and her other relationships she encounters in her life. The minor friends, enemies, and lovers she has encountered are listed here. Romantic relationships Robin "Rob" Gordon izzie and Rob dated for almost a year. They first met when Elizabeth and Isaac rescued victims from a vampire nest. Rob was one of the victims and saved their lives after escaping. He asked her out for a date which she later on agreed to. Coating her in believes that they have a lot in common (a hunter family, being kept away from the hunting life) does he offer her his help. She agrees again making him an official part of their team. Rob continues helping them out and their relationship soon enough turn sexually, him taking her virginity. He desperately tries to make her love him and asks her to trust him. He forces her to drink his blood, which leads to her ancient prophet powers being finally unlocked. Elizabeth fearing for his safety tries to end things which he disagrees to and forces her to drink his blood again. Lizzie ends up getting addicted to his blood and keeps drinking it on her own accord. Slowly does her shy demeanor change to a confident, headstrong will making her love him even more for making her what she always wanted to be. Rob keeps feeding her his blood in secrecy from the rest of the Winchester family and Ancient Prophets. He later on leaves in order to "visit his aunt" and instead kills the prophet Bruce Maxwell as by the orders of Nylora. He returns and keeps feeding Elizabeth. He supports her in her apocalyptic thoughts till Isaac forcefully splits them. Rob return anyway and meets Elizabeth in secrecy to continue feeding her. Dean finds out about them meeting up and mistakes it for them just hooking up instead. When Nylora finally captures Elizabeth do Dean, Sam and Isaac track Rob down to ask him for help which he reveals himself as a demon before fleeing his lair. When Elizabeth escapes hell after killing Nylora does she track him down. She talks to him about his betrayal to which he mocks her about him never being interested in a human like her but asks her to sleep with him one last time before he kills her. Elizabeth overpowers him and rips his heart out still high on demon blood. Overwhelmed by what she did and with her mind overpowered by the demon blood does she eat his heat but leaves the remains of his vessel rot. Bruce Maxwell Bruce and Elizabeth met when her grades started slipping from her hunting career and stress with fighting Nylora. He used his incredible intelligence to analyze her and found about her fighting a lot, having a boyfriend and being addicted to some kind of drug. Wanting to calm her down did he take her out to an arcade where he explained to her that he had been addicted to blood too and his how his brain is his problem. Bruce keeps tutoring Lizzie, becoming Isaac's best friend before he has to return back to Alaska because of his family's money problems. He gets attacked by Nylora's vampires. Team Free will killed the vampires and Cas healed the boy. While Elizabeth is reading a letter written in dead language does he read it over her shoulder outing himself as an Ancient prophet. Two weeks later does he return to Alaska with an amulet from Rob to "protect him from Nylora". When Abbey scryed for Bruce two months later did she find out he is already dead making Lizzie break down because of feeling guilty about his death. Rob later on confessed to Isaac, Dean and Sam that he killed Bruce and that the amulet was actually a hex bag working as a tracking device to Bruce. When Elizabeth committed suicide in season 5 to revive Isaac did Bruce show up as her guide in heaven. He confessed his feeling to her and told her he had been watching her since he entered heaven. Ashamed of what he had to see did she apologize which angered Bruce. He told he loved watching her be happy even for a split second making her giggle. When Elizabeth asked for a second chance even if only in heaven did he decline thought knowing that God will bring her back. He kissed her before leading her to God. William Obray Will was a hunter in season 3 that specialized in demon hunting. The two first met when she overpowered him and his brother from killing Isaac. After her now demon brother escaped did she punch Will and warn him to never come near her again or she will gauge his pretty eyes out. He doesn't listen and tracks them down. He gets discovered by Castiel who plans to knock him out but is stopped by Sam. Will helps them track Isaac. When he finds Lizzie standing there crying in the rain after Isaac tells her he does not want to see a waste of space like her ever again does he give her his jacket and kisses her. Lizzie stops him and tells him their truce is over before returning to her family. She had been seen wearing his jacket in season 5 during her time on the run showing that she kept the jacket after all instead of burning it like she planned to. Toby Toby and Lizzie were hunting partners during season 4. They were hunting together on the last job that caused Elizabeth to be accused of murder and become a wanted criminal. Toby and Elizabeth had some kind of chemistry that he used in his advantage. They have been seen kissing after a successful hunt. While their fight against a werewolf did Toby try to betray Lizzie which she realized when she saw the ropes, he gave her to slide down was cut. She threatened him with her demon-killing knife and asked him for a reason, that he did not give. Lizzie beat him up before rescuing the victims and killing the werewolf lady. Toby called the police that found the body and accused her of murder. After Elizabeth escapes the police does, she track him down and kill him. Josh Stopper Josh was a one-night stand from Lizzie's time on the run in season 4. After flirting with his in a bar and sleeping with him did she stay in his dorm for a day before leaving while he was asleep. She stole his laptop and car while he was asleep. She left his car in front of the bar they met at with a note saying that she is keeping the computer as a memento. Oliver Oliver and Cassie were together for sometime during her time on the run. Oliver found her on the streets injured. He took her in to help her. Soon after did their relationship turn sexually. They made love in his office and offered her a temporarily place in his home. Unfortunately did he find out that she is a wanted criminal and planned to call the police to arrest her. Cassandra realized his plan and beat him up. She threatened him not to tell anybody anything before flushing his keys down the toilet and leaving with a taxi. Other relationships Clarice "Cece" Johnson Clarice and Elizabeth went to school together and were best friends. Clarice always knew what bothered Lizzie no matter if she said it or not. When Lizzie confessed to her about her boyfriend did Cece encourage her to keep dating Rob. When the hunting life and demon blood took too big of a tool on Lizzie did, she start being mean to Cece. The other female did not like it and call Lizzie out on it to which Lizzie said her change in personality is a blessing and Cece would had never got recognized by anybody if it wasn't for Elizabeth flanking by her side. Cece got angry and they had an argument that ended in Lizzie telling Cece that she does not need a backstabbing bitch like her anywhere near her. After Lizzie got back to normal did she not attempt to contact Cece to protect her from her and her hunting life. Abbey Stone Abbey was a popular girl that had been revealed as an ancient prophet. The twins tried to explain her destiny to her but failed every time till she made contact with demon blood and got possessed by a demon. After getting healed by Castiel did she join the twins in their work. She became the head scryer, searching for other ancient prophets. Cassie always had some kind of hatred to her for being stupid and having a bitchy attitude. She ends up being the last ancient prophet dying, being killed by Nylora herself. The demon took her eyes away. Despite hating Abbey did Cassandra cry over her grave after she escaped hell and killed Rob. She apologized for what happened and even asked her to annoy her one last time. In season 6 when Cassie was walking through the tapestry room in heaven did she see Abbey's tapestry showing her death meaning she was destined to die. Ian Moody Ian is a baby that the twins looked after in season 2. His mother was in the hospital after Isaac hit her with a bat thinking she is a vampire. They looked after the one year old for three days before his mother was released from the hospital. Ian grew very attached to Lizzie and even called her mama once, which creeped out Dean when he saw it. Sam said that Ian probably brings out the parent side in her just like kids do to Dean. She was ready to die for the baby to stay safe when they were attacked by vampires. His mother Mona thanked them a lot, but told the to stay away from Ian anyway to keep him safe to which the twins agreed to. Stella Charles Stella was Isaac's girlfriend and a good friend of Lizzie. They first met when Isaac bought her home to introduce her to his family. They tried to keep the hunter life away from her but did not succeed. She found out when Sam accidentally send her a video that had gone viral of the twins fighting a ghoul. Instead of breaking up like the thought she would do did she ask him to introduce her to the hunting life. She broke down after her third mistake that nearly got Lizzie killed and said that she wants a timeout for a week to clear her head. Lizzie and Stella spend time in this week and grew more attached. They cut ties when Isaac left Stella to keep her safe from him, when he was turning into a demon. Category:Relationships